User blog:Swimswimfruit/Warning for war
We see many men in white suits with canes and riddiculus facial hair, together with many women with equally ridiculus make up and white dresses. They are living their lives peacefully, with no worries. A certain revolutionary of legends once came here... Sabo: This city... I feel like throwing up. It's exacly like Goa Kingdom. As the man who grew up in that twisted city noted. This town is the same. In fact, the currect king, Ascaric, is a nephew of the Goa King. Speaking of Ascaric, he is seen in a balcony, overlooking a huge army. He turns around to his advisors, and asks them: Ascaric: When will be ready to defend? Advisor: With all due respect, your majesty... never. They might have lost to that guy, Owari, but you saw the video... These guys can easily take this castle. Ascaric: Bullshit! Five men, no matter how strong they are, cannot beat an army of ten thousand! Elder: That is your fatal mistake, Ascaric. Your achileas tendon. You underestimate them simply because you hold a grudge against them. Ascaric: Grudge? No. I don't hold a grudge against them... I absolutely despise them. Yusei dying was the best thing that happened ever since they killed my father. Going back in time, we realize that before they left to become pirates, the three friends, Mugen, Yusei and Crow, having mastered their powers to a certain extent, decided to turn the tables on the corrupted king, and set the people of therir scrap island free. They managed to invade the palace, and even claim the head of the king. However the army was indeed too strong for them and they had to flee without really changing anything. Ascaric took over his father's position at the age of twenty, and continued to rule, with even more cruelty than his father. Ascaric: They are within my reach again. I will not let them leave, even if it costs me the lives of everyone on the kingdom! Elder: [ So your life won't be bet... How fitting. I wonder what would happen if these youngsters were to win]. The elders of this country are wise men that are ensalved inside the castle by Ascaric. The once famous men are now kept with brute force, and Ascaric owns their lives. One move of his lips and they die. One misslip on their behalf, and they die. They also hate him. ---- The people of the corrupted city look coldly as the army prepares... Following the King's orders, they are to launch the strongest missle they have towards the sattelite island. If it lands, it would mean totall anihilation. Amongst all the sick people, there was one who still had one ounce of dignity... He was there on buisness, and could not let human lives go to waste. Rushing to the other island, it took him five hours to row a small boat he stole to the Junk island. He reaches there, and starts running... He runs and runs and runs. He cannot find anyone... Everything is empty, everything is dead. He finally locates one man... A young blond man on top of a huge mountain. Young man!!! The man turns around instantly, and dissapears. He repaears infront of the buisnessman, holding a dagger and releasing a wave of haoshoku haki. Mugen: What do you want, old man? The man explains everything he heard, and Mugen gets a cold sweat. Mugen: So that bastard Ascaric is still king here? And now he tries to pull something like this off? Fine!!! If he wants a war, he'll have it!!! Using his fruit, he controls air particles in such a way that it allows him to contact all of his crewmates. Gather in the center of the island. We have a war to win. Category:Blog posts